


Disappearing Act

by twoturtlesinabathtub



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Localized names, M!Kana, Parenthood, cavity-inducing fluff, domestic Saizo, like what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoturtlesinabathtub/pseuds/twoturtlesinabathtub
Summary: Corrin couldn't help but wonder why Siazo was being so oblique about what had happened to his new gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...What is this sugary nonsense?  
>  This is one of my favorite headcanons for Saizo!Kana, okay? I find it fucking delightful. Also, Kana is younger here than when he's rescued from his Deeprealm, maybe around six or seven years old.

"Hm? Saizo, what happened to the new scarf I bought you?"

A pregnant pause filled the shared room. "...I stored it," he finally replied. "I figured that I should wear my regular one until it's simply too worn to use."

"But your regular one is so old." Corrin poked her finger through one of the various holes in the deep blue scarf covering his neck. "Do you not like the new one? I even made sure to get it in the same color and everything. Well, almost the same color—the new one's a bit darker, since yours is practically ancient...."

"I do like your gift. I just want to be as frugal as possible during wartime."

"Oh. Okay." Corrin turned and went back to their bookshelf. Saizo could sense that she felt a bit put out. Still, he knew that she'd soon feel differently.

He drew closer to her, looking over her shoulder. "What book is that? It looks too juvenile to hold your interest."

"It's for Kana, not for me. I figured I'd bring him something from the both of us. You do remember that we're going to visit him tomorrow, don't you?"

"Of course."

She sighed and traced the embossed picture of a bird on the cover. "I miss him so much. He and his brother are both our children, but...Kana's so much younger. I can't help but worry."

Saizo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That is only natural. I feel the same."

She leaned back, resting against him. "Having two sons growing up so quickly makes me feel much older than I really am."

"Well, if it helps, you don't look it."

Corrin turned and grinned up at him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Saizo the Fifth?"

He flushed a bit. "...You're free to think what you like."

"Really? I guess you aren't interested, then." She stepped away from him.

Saizo immediately put his arm about her waist, gently pulling her until her back rested against his chest once more. He huffed softly and brought his lips down to brush against the side of her neck. Corrin shivered. "You should know by now that I'm always interested," he murmured gruffly.

She giggled. "Prove it."

"I intend to. In fact, I already locked the door." He nosed against the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like camellia blossoms.

Corrin turned and wound her arms around his neck. "You're always so prepared. I'm impressed."

"I aim to please." His mouth slightly lifted at the corners as he leaned down to kiss her breathless.

* * *

Corrin and Saizo stepped through the portal and into the blazing sunlight of Kana's deeprealm. The princess squinted with a grimace. "Ack. Growing up in Nohr certainly didn't help my tolerance for sunshine."

"Heh." Saizo smirked beneath his mask.

Corrin rolled her eyes with a snort. "Well, of course _you_ can make fun. You have that nice tan, while I'm white as a ghost."

"Pale skin is an indication of nobility."

"And in your case, it's an indication that you cover the bottom half of your face so often that your skin tone is uneven," she teased.

"It's hardly noticeable."

"If you say so, dear." She took his hand as they walked the path leading to Kana's home. Corrin looked up at her husband. "He's never seen you wear your mask," she remarked. "Aren't you going to take it off?"

Saizo blinked. "Oh, right. I forgot." He was removing it when the door to Kana's house banged open and a red haired blur shot out. "And there he is."

"Saizo, is he..." Corrin shielded her eyes with a hand to better see the small figure hurtling towards them. "Is that your new scarf?"

"Is that all right?"

She let out a little gasp and beamed up at him. "It's more than all right—it's perfect."

Saizo put his arm around Corrin and squeezed lightly. "Sentimental," he teased.

"So are you."

"That's funny."

She hummed. "I'm serious. Having Kana has mellowed you out a bit. Behind that cool exterior, you're a total softie."

"...There's no need to be insulting."

"Mama! Papa!" Kana cried, running with his arms outstretched. His smile was almost blinding. He ran right into Saizo's arms, who swept him up and held him tightly.

"Kana!" Corrin was tearing up, but Saizo was too pleased to point it out. "We missed you so much," she said thickly, cupping his cheek. The blue scarf tied around his neck suited him perfectly.

"Have you been a good young man?" said Saizo.

Kana giggled. "Yeah. And I love my new scarf, Papa! I wear it every day!"

"Do you, now?" Saizo chuckled. "Take good care of it—your mother picked it out special."

"You're getting to be so big," Corrin cooed, pinching Kana's cheek.

"Mama, I'm not a baby!" With his scrunched up forehead, blazing red hair, and blue scarf, Kana bore a comical resemblance to his father.

"You sure?" Saizo asked. "You're the size of a grain of rice."

"Am _not_!"

"Are so."

"Okay, boys, calm down." Corrin put a hand up. "Papa and I brought you a present, sweetie."

Kana gasped. "What?! Where?" He started wriggling so excitedly that Saizo had to set him down. "Gimme!"

"Come on, let's go inside and we'll show you." Corrin and Saizo each took one of Kana's hands, him walking between them as they headed towards the house. They swung him between them a couple of times, making him squeal and then laugh in delight.

* * *

The days in Kana's deeprealm were passing so quickly that it made his parents' heads spin; it almost seemed that a year in his realm was only a couple of months in theirs.

About once every four to six months, Corrin gave Saizo a new blue scarf. And when it immediately disappeared—though Saizo didn't say where it had gone—she would just smile and shake her head. He never had to explain. The old softie.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even handle domestic Saizo like hhnnggh just fuck me up.  
> 


End file.
